Cake And Chaos
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Birthday gift for my cousin minifox1. Please, do not flame this as it is a gift of love.


**Ok, so my little cousin's birthday is in seven minutes (it's almost midnight here) and as a gift, I decided to write her a story. So, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it (and that she enjoys it as well!) If you want to tell her happy birthday, her username is minifox1. This is a crossover of many, _many_ stories (as most of my OCs from different fandoms are featured here). And as the title implies...be ready for some chaos and randomness...**

Cake and Chaos

The sun was shining, the warm summer breeze blew around the two story house and over the azure waters of the swimming pool nestled behind it. The clear, stormy blue eyes of a stocky, nearly twenty-year old, blonde-haired woman watched eagerly for the sign of someone's arrival. Finally, the dust was kicked up from the driveway and a young girl, not yet a teenager, but close, with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes rode up on her bike. The girl parked the bike in the grass and she looked up, a smile breaking though her face as her dark eyes shone through her glasses.

"No contacts today, cousin?" the older woman asked as the girl closed the white picket gate behind her and hugged the other.

"Nope," the brown-eyed girl replied, "Mom said my eye was starting to look towards my nose all the time…so back to the glasses!"

"Good, I liked them better," the other female smirked before kneeling down and smiling as she grabbed the girl's shoulders, "I've got something I want to show you,"

"What?" the other girl blinked.

"Follow me and find out,"

The blonde girl's brown eyes narrowed as she looked up at her older cousin.

"You're smiling…I don't like it when you smile, it normally means something dangerous,"

"Oh, c'mon," the older blonde snorted, "You know I'm harmless,"

"Bet your characters don't think that," the younger girl mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" the other girl yelped, before clearing her throat, "So, get anything else out?"

"Nah, been busy. Work and all,"

"Uh huh," the younger girl teased, poking her cousin in the side, "Don't forget your _boyfriend_!"

The cousin's pale cheeks flushed red.

"I barely get to see him enough as it is!" she protested, "Doesn't help that he lives across the freaking _state_! Now come on! Follow me!"

"You're not gonna dismantle me are you…"

"Why on _earth_ would I do that, minifox1?" the older girl sputtered before getting the tease, "Haha, funny. Just because I got sucked into writing that fandom doesn't mean I've gone completely crazy…I'm still sane…"

"For a writer," both girls grinned in unison.

"But seriously," the older girl said, picking up a dark blue cloak and smiling as she whirled it around in a dark display before fastening it with a silver Celtic knot broach, "you'll like this,"

"Like what…" minifox1 started slowly as her cousin put up the hood of the cloak so that it shielded her stormy blue eyes and most of her face, "Elhíni Prime, you tell me what the heck is going on here…"

"Just…trust me, ok?" Elhíni Prime replied, gently grabbing her cousin's wrist and flicking her free hand.

The world shimmered from the sunny outside of their grandmother's home into a high-ceilinged room with marble pillars and floors with silver accents throughout the room. A large crystal stood in the center of the room, catching the light of the torches that lined the walls and refracting many myriad colors across the room.

"What is this place?" minifox1 asked, hushed.

"This is the Antechamber," Elhíni replied gently, "Where the ideas and chapters get ready to go out into world, but, where I'm taking you is not here…just beyond that door at the end of the hall there,"

"Huh?" minifox1 blinked as her cousin led her forwards and farther into the large room until she reached a large, heavy looking wooden door.

The wood was smooth and dark, like it had just been put there…at least, compared to the other doors which had worn looks to them.

Elhíni gestured to the door and minifox1 slowly reached out her hand to open the door. The dark wood swung open without so much as a squeak as it glided on its oiled hinges. The two walked into the dark room and Elhíni closed the door behind her…

"SURPRISE!" myriad voices cheered as the lights flashed to life and multi-colored flecks of confetti flew into the air.

Minifox1 stared at the gathering of teenagers, adults and children. All of whom were smiling as they parted the way to a table piled with gifts.

"Wha…!?" minifox1 stammered as her cousin put a hand on her shoulder, "Who…!?"

"They wanted to wish you a happy birthday, cousin," Elhíni told her, "Especially them,"

She tilted her head towards a group of young adults, a young man with fiery red hair accompanied by a girl with copper hair came towards her, both holding a large cake.

"Happy birthday, minifox1," Robby Schmidt grinned as he and his sister, Mike, held the cake down for the girl to blow out the candles, "Today is your day to enjoy,"

Minifox1 smiled as the OCs that her cousin created, as well as her cousin, sang happy birthday to her…and she blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Kevin Flynn II asked, only for him to get whacked upside the head with a wing by Dusk Greyman.

"You dummy, you _know_ you're not supposed to ask someone that! Or it won't come true!" the Halfling snorted.

"I was trying to be _nice_!" Kevin growled, "You _know_ at least _someone_ asks that at a party!"

"What makes you say that?" Dusk retorted…only for her and Kevin both to get firm, steel-blue metal covered hands on their shoulders by a tall, curly, black-haired man.

"Enough you two," Romani Hansen growled, "We all promised we wouldn't fight… _remember_?"

"I can't recall ever saying that," Kevin shrugged.

"Me neither," Dusk smirked.

"Might just let it go, Romani," Darius Bradley, better known as Defcon, called, "Those two constantly bicker,"

"Be fortunate that Kayle Angelo, Sylph Hansen-O'Brian, Samuel Wyatt and Serilda Two-Blades are not arguing with them as well," a dark-haired man in full armor rumbled, "Else we would not be able to hear ourselves think,"

He was gently backhanded by a blonde elf woman with piercing blue eyes.

"Elkal Starblade, that was uncalled for," she chastised.

"Perhaps, but it is nonetheless accurate, Elhíni Silverarrow," the Gondorian knight muttered.

"I am sorry, I did not hear that…" the elf started.

"Nothing, my dear wife,"

Minifox1 looked up at her cousin.

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

Elhíni Prime laughed and nodded.

"Getting them together is the easy part…getting them not to quarrel when they're together… _that's_ hard," she admitted, "Now…it's time for your gift from me,"

The Authoress turned around and grabbed a present off the nearby table, handing it to the younger girl. Minifox1 took the box and opened it, frowning as she discovered it was empty.

"I…don't understand," she blinked.

Elhíni frowned and took the box, looking at the hole torn in the bottom with slight dread.

"Guys…" the Authoress said slowly, "Where is the cat,"

"That thing is _loose_!?" Kevin demanded, looking around hastily before climbing up on a table, "…nobody move! It can sense movement! Oh, _Users_ it's like watching for that shark from _Jaws_ …"

"Brucey?" Sylph Hansen-O'Brian grinned, blowing a red-streaked bang out of her eyes, "C'mon, Kev, he's not _that_ bad…"

"Honestly, Kevin," Amanda Harper chastised, shaking a finger at him, "You ought to be _ashamed_! He's just a little…"

" _MROWWWWW!"_

Kevin shrieked as a blur of black and orange launched itself into the air and chased after the ISO-User hybrid. He shot over behind his Authoress and tried using her as a human shield. The black and orange blur leaped once again only to get grabbed by the Authoress, who held it out at arms-length.

"I don't like these things," Elhíni Prime grumbled as she handed the growling mass of orange and black fur to her cousin, "But, you do, so happy birthday…good luck taming…"

She stopped, blinking as she saw the black and orange _cat_ purring happily in minifox1's arms.

"He's so cute!" the girl beamed as she snuggled the cat, "My own little Rinzler kitty!"

Elhíni Prime gave a short laugh as she shook her head incredulously.

"Happy birthday, cousin," she finally said before turning to her audience and waving, "Máriessë ar mára tecië. Farewell and fair writing. Elhini Prime signing off,"


End file.
